1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a gas barrier laminate, a semiconductor device, a display element, a display device, and a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high level of gas barrier property is demanded for the substrate in the fields of electronic devices such as displays, lighting devices, and solar batteries, in addition to several physical properties including transparency, heat resistance, solvent resistance, and interlayer adhesion. For this reason, the provision of a barrier layer having a gas barrier property between the substrate and a semiconductor element is studied.
As an example of obtaining a gas barrier property, there is a technique of depositing a resin layer containing a main component of polyorganosilsesquioxane on at least one of plastic films, and forming an inorganic compound layer including any one of silicon oxide, silicon oxide/nitride, oxidized silicon carbide, silicon carbide, silicon nitride, and silicon dioxide in the resin layer, so as to obtain a gas barrier laminate (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-123307).